web20educacionsuperiorfandomcom-20200214-history
Web20educacionsuperior Wiki
'[tecnoeducaweb2.0] '''' Welcome to the Web20educacionsuperior Wiki Este espacio ha sido creado con la finalidad de facilitar a todos los usuarios información, actualizada y de mucha utilidad sobre la Web 2.0, sus herramientas y los beneficios que este sistema ofrece a nivel educativo. Los autores de esta pagina son un grupo de estudiantes de la UPEL-IPB, del 4to semestre de Educación Comercial, en el área de Informática Aplicada. Autores: Mariangela Alvarez Rubisay Santeliz Marìa Daniela Melendez Junior Mujica. LA WEB 2.0 Describe el tema: ='=la web 2.0' Es un sitio que le permite al usuario interactuar y colaborar entre si como creadores de contenidos generando por usuarios una comunidad virtual. En si la Web 2.0 fue creada por Tim Berners y Robert Cailliau al rededor de 1990, durante estas dos ultimas décadas ha sufrido una extraordinaria evolución apareciendo luego en el 2004 el concepto de Web 2.0, fruto de esta evolución de la tecnología. ahora bien, la Web 2.0 son aquellos sitios web que facilitan y comparten la información como las redes sociales ( facebook, hotmail, Gmail.twitter....) , también están los Blog. ='= Servicios asociados ' Para compartir en la Web 2.0 se utilizan una serie de herramientas, entre las que se pueden destacar: Blogs: Un blog es un espacio web personal en el que su autor (puede haber varios autores autorizados) puede escribir Herramientas de la web 2.0 cronológicamente artículos, noticias...(con imágenes videos y enlaces), pero además es un espacio colaborativo donde los lectores también pueden escribir sus comentarios a cada uno de los artículos (entradas/post) que ha realizado el autor. La blogosfera es el conjunto de blogs que hay en internet. Como servicio para la creación de blogs destacan Wordpress.com y Blogger.com Wikis: En hawaiano "wiki" significa: rápido, informal. Una wiki es un espacio web corporativo, organizado mediante una estructura hipertextual de páginas (referenciadas en un menú lateral), donde varias personas elaboran contenidos de manera asíncrona. Basta pulsar el botón "editar" para acceder a los contenidos y modificarlos. Suelen mantener un archivo histórico de las versiones anteriores y facilitan la realización de copias de seguridad de los contenidos. Hay diversos servidores de wikis gratuitos. Redes sociales: Sitios web donde cada usuario tiene una página donde publica contenidos y se comunica con otros usuarios. Ejemplos: Facebook, Twitter, Tuenti, Hi5, Myspace, etc. También existen redes sociales profesionales, dirigidas a establecer contactos dentro del mundo empresarial (LinkedIn, Xing, eConozco, Neurona...). Entornos para compartir recursos: Entornos que nos permiten almacenar recursos o contenidos en Internet, compartirlos y visualizarlos cuando nos convenga. Constituyen una inmensa fuente de recursos y lugares donde publicar materiales para su difusión mundial. Existen de diversos tipos, según el contenido que albergan o el uso que se les da: Documentos: Google Drive y Office Web Apps (SkyDrive), en los cuales podemos subir nuestros documentos, compartirlos y modificarlos. Videos: Youtube, Vimeo, Dailymotion, Dalealplay... Contienen miles de vídeos subidos y compartidos por los usuarios. Fotos: Picasa, Flickr, Instagram... Permiten disfrutar y compartir las fotos también tenemos la oportunidad de organizar las fotos con etiquetas, separándolas por grupos como si fueran álbumes, podemos seleccionar y guardar aparte las fotos que no queremos publicar. Agregadores de noticias: Digg, Reddit, Menéame, Divoblogger... Noticias de cualquier medio son agregadas y votadas por los usuarios. Almacenamiento online: Dropbox, Google Drive, SkyDrive Presentaciones: Prezi, Slideshare. Plataformas educativas Aulas virtuales (síncronas) Encuestas en líne '' '' Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library.